


A long mission

by Cuillere



Series: 15 days of Hurt and Comfort Kylo (Tumblr, @hurtkylofest) [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I guess it'll have to do, I'm not even in the theme anymore, LFF Comment Project, M/M, or not really, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: Kylo Ren comes back from a mission later than expected. When he finds Hux is not here to welcome him, he tracks him down.





	A long mission

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of @hurtkylofest :) It’s a really, really mild hurt! I’m not even sure there is enough of it for it to be considered. But, That’s what a felt like doing with the prompt ^^’ And, this is some much-needed fluff :)
> 
> Prompt was “You need to eat something”
> 
> Note: This is Kylux fluff

As soon as his shuttle docked, Kylo was out of it and he was searching the hangar for Hux. But his favorite patch of orange was nowhere to be seen.  
Surely, the communication team had ensured Hux knew he was back. Plus, he had been due to arrive in the morning and Hux should be worried. He’d usually worry about this sort of stuff. He wouldn’t show it, of course, but he would ensure he had every bit of fresh information as soon as possible and he’d ensure he’d be as ready as possible for every scenario he could envision for Ren’s lateness. He also would never trust Ren was safe until he could see him for himself.  
Ren would not admit it, but - just as well - he was never really convinced everything was all right until he could touch Hux, until he could feel his mind buzzing next to him.  
  
Fuming to not be welcomed as he should - although a few officers had rushed into the hangar - Ren stomped in direction of the bridge, where Hux most likely was.  
He barely noticed that everyone he passed by saluted him respectfully but got away as soon as they could. Good. He was in no mood to deal with any delay.  
But when he arrived on the bridge, there was still no Hux to be seen. Ren felt his frustration and anger grow, like two monsters, battling in his stomach.  
He stormed out of the bridge and to their quarters.  
He was, once again, welcomed by tingly disappointment.  
  
Ren breathed deeply. Hux had to be somewhere. He closed his eyes and focused all of his senses on him.  
He did succeed to locate him, but the focus also excited the two monsters in his stomach, whose assaults grew more intense. Why was he in a meeting with petty officers when his Supreme Leader was coming back from a long mission?  
  
When he broke into the meeting room and finally spotted Hux, the latter and the officers meeting him were all staring at him. The beasts in his stomach calmed down a bit - from Hux being safe, probably. Relief showed for an instant on Hux’s face, then he huffed and turned back to the officers.  
  
“Well, I’m afraid this concludes our meeting. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
The officers didn’t linger. They saluted Hux briefly, Ren even more briefly, and went away.  
  
Ren was standing in the doorway, completely still, breathing ragged, the fire of his insides burning through his eyes. The short relief Ren had seen in Hux’s eyes was now replaced by a neutral mask, slightly tainted with annoyance.  
  
“Welcome, Ren. I’m glad to see you’re back.” Hux tried, ignoring Ren’s interruption in hopes of softening his reaction.  
  
But Ren was not fooled.  
  
“Why were you not there to receive me, Grand Marshall?” Ren loomed into Hux’s space, using his title on purpose.  
“I was in a meeting, Supreme Leader. I thought there was no reason for you to have any immediate need to debrief me. Apparently, I was wrong.”  
  
Was Hux trying to trick him?  
  
“Don’t try to be clever with me Hux! You know very well what…” Ren started, half growling.  
“You need to eat something.” Hux interrupted.  
The improbable statement short-circuited Ren.  
“W… What?”  
“You need to eat something,” Hux repeated, getting some energy bars out his pocket.  
“I… We were talking!” Ren roared.  
“No.” Ren could see Hux’s patience thin out. “You were raging on me.”  
Well, that was technically true.  
“And part of the reason for that is the fact that you are hungry. So, eat. When you’ll be calmer, I’ll kiss you. And then, we can talk.”  
  
Ren felt like he had just been shoved under a cold shower. Slowly, without even really realizing it, he grabbed the protein bar, opened it and shoved it into his mouth.  
  
For a while, the only sound in the room was Ren eating. He could feel the burn in his stomach recess progressively and by the time he was done, he already felt much calmer. He still resented Hux a bit, but not enough to deprive himself of an actual welcoming.  
When he was completely done, Hux leaned into him and captured his lips for a short kiss. Ren kept his eyes closed for an instant, breathing stopped, savoring Hux’s taste on his lips and the soft moisture he had left behind.  
  
“So, what about that mission?” Hux asked as if nothing special had happened.  
“I’ll tell you all about it over some more food,” Ren answered with a crooked smile, unable to hate Hux for knowing him so well.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
